Lego-type projects range from small to large and can take a few minutes to weeks, or even months to build. The most reasonable space for building larger projects is on a large table since it is a hard surface that provides ample space to spread out the project. But, occupying the kitchen or family table for the extended period of time that it takes to build a larger project may not be an option if the home has limited table space. Additionally, regardless of the size of the project, when removing the unfinished project from a table that must be used for other purposes, the child must place all their Legotype toys elsewhere, losing the structure that they had when all the pieces were laid out organized on the table.
Another space for building these projects is on the floor. The floor allows room to spread out, but if carpeted, building on it may not make for a securely built project since Lego-type toys have to be firmly squeezed together to be solid. Additionally, building on the floor also makes the room a mess until the project is completed, especially if it is a large project. During this time, the floor is filled with Lego-type toys, which can be an inconvenience in a tiny room.
In addition to playing with Lego-type toys, children also use a table or the floor for other play activities like painting, drawing, crafts, puzzles, and various other activities. Items on the market for child activities are children play tables and trays, toy tables, nursery tables, building boards, and construction tables. Some of these were designed specifically for use with interlocking building blocks (i.e., Mega-Build-n-Learn-Table), while others were designed for general playing. There are disadvantages to these items, listed as follows:    a. A primary area children use for play is their bedroom. Some rooms may be too small to comfortably fit the tables available on the market. Tables like U.S. Pat. No. D387,583 (Shear) or U.S. Pat. No. D464,089 (Studebaker) are examples of tables that may be too large or bulky for a smaller room. In many apartments and smaller homes every square foot counts and having a play table in a crowded room is not feasible. Being able to have a play platform that fits under the bed while not in use is a feature these tables lack and is a product benefit in a tight space.    b. Other patents or items on the market are tables and trays that may or may not have the ability for the legs to fold, can come with or without legs, or can be stored in a smaller space than a conventional play table when not in use. Products like these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,758 (Lilly, Moore, Eike, Barker); U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,410 (Lilly); U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,185 (Frahmm, Ryas); U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,912 (Buske); U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,838 (Beltman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,844 (Poirier); U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,619 (King) and U.S. Design Pat. No. D350,247 (Buske) are all examples of these types of play tables or trays. Although these products are smaller than a usual play table, they may lack in providing movable implements to aid in sorting and grouping their toys while playing. Also, these tables and trays may be too small for larger Lego-like projects. For instance, when using Lego-type toys, the child typically sorts and groups different pieces while building and likes to be able to place them out of the way when not in immediate use. Or when painting, having a separate tray for paintbrushes, another for the water cup, and another tray for the paints that can be moved around as they choose would be an advantage to the user, but is lacking in the above referenced patents. Furthermore, these tables and trays may not fit under the bed or other piece of furniture, especially with an active project or other items on top of it. Additionally, convenient handles may not be placed on the above aforementioned tables.    c. Additionally, there are base plates on the market that have nubs and bumps or recesses to attach the Lego-type toys. U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,823 (Pool) is one of the earlier products, and there are others also that are more recent. These base plates do not provide storage capabilities, movable trays, handles, nor can they be used for other play activities outside of Lego-type toys. d. There are also items displayed throughout the Internet on various blogs for under bed Lego-type toy or other toy storage. They may include trundle-type drawers that take up a large amount of space under a bed that people can store all of their Lego-type toys in, or large Rubbermaid type containers for storage. Although these items can store very large amounts of toys and Lego-type toys, these are large storage devices, cannot be easily moved from room-to-room, and do not provide removable trays or bins for active playing. These are storage containers.